Forever and a day
by danny-lindsay4e
Summary: This is prob rubish it's my first ever fic! hope it's not to bad : be nice. Danny promised her forever no matter what.


Forever and a day.

Walking up the stairs switching the lights off as she goes the moon light now shining in lighting her way, pushing back a yawn her aching body opens the first door slightly peeping in to check on the contents of the room, Satisfied with what her sleepy eyes relaid back she heads into her own room dropping clothes as she moves around just like every other night. Her body drops to the matteress hard but the already molded body shape in the matteress helps her curl into a safe ball pulling her knee's up tight after a long day all she wanted was sleep but today wasn't just any old long day it was another one of her worst day's.

"Mommy?"

The soft whisper causes her eyes to open quickly "Lucy? what's the matter honey it's late?" she can't see the person as the bedroom door is only just slightly ajar "honey?" she ask's again this time the squeak of the floor gives the little girl away.

"I can't sleep mommy."

Breathing harshly she pulls her body into a sitting position careful not to hurt her already aching stomach "why? whats the matter honey?" she ask's twisting her body to try and see the little girl hiding behind the door.

"When's daddy coming home?"

This causes a rush of warm air to puff out of her mouth pushing her hair up "Lucy, come here honey" she reaches out and holds a hand in the air waiting a few second til the door opens fully and the little girl rushes in and jumps on the bed.

"I heard you and daddy fighting again, did i do a bad thing?"

Her heart bleeds as she pulls her daughter into her arms she hates Lucy having to listen to them fighting "why would you think that honey?" she ask's placing a warm kiss to the girls curly hair "why would daddy and I be fighting because of you?" she ask's again.

"Megan's mommy and daddy had lots of fights now she has to live with her mommy on school nights and her daddy on a weekend, will I mommy?"

Linsday looks right into her daughters eye smiling as she see's the real owner of them "no baby that's never going to happen okay?" nodding her head as she says this a way of showing her she is telling the truth or at least hoped she was.

"Do you love daddy still?"

Lindsay giggles a little "of course i do sweetie" she smiles because it was true, no matter how much or what over no fight would ever stop her from loving danny he was her everything.

"That's good to hear."

A man's voice makes them both jump not expecting to hear him "dan?" Lindsay ask's slightly unsure but knowing the owner of the voice at the same time "hey" she says now watching him slide into the room also hitting the same squeaky part of the floor as his daughter did.

"Oh daddy i thought u wouldn't be home til breakfast? you can took me in now."

She jumps up excited at seeing her dad alot earlier then she expected "Lucy careful" Lindsay say's placing one hand on her stomach and the other hand out to still her daughter so she didn't bang into her.

"You okay?"

Danny ask's concern all over his face "fine" it was sharp and to the point "why don't you go get her back to bed?" she tries to force a smile as he holds his arms out for Lucy to jump into.

"Ok. Come on princess Lucy Lu."

Waiting til the room was empty Lindsay slides her body back down curling her knee's up and places a hand on her stomach it had been three day's since she miscarried and it wasn't getting any easier she was almost 12 weeks this time, ha this time you would think she would be used to it now it had been her third miscarriage since Lucy and it was putting a strain on her and Danny, the fight this morning the one Lucy heard was about her going back to work too soon, Danny wanted her to stay home and rest but she couldn't she would just think about it and what it was she must of been doing so wrong.

"Linds?"

His voice pulled her from her thoughts once again "i'm ok Danny, work was fine" she heard him huff as he stripped down to his boxes before climbing into bed beside her. Laying on his back looking up she knew he wanted more but she didn't want to talk about it again.

"Stel said you were quiet."

Lindsay didn't say anything she just kept her back to him until he huff again and she knew he wasn't finished before she knew it she felt him move "Dan..." she felt him spoon her from behind and place his hands over her's on her stomach.

"It will happen you just have to believe."

He whispered in her ear before kissing the side of her face "i want to, i really do but i can't keep doing this" she gave in the brave face she had on show for every one at work was gone it always did around him he could break her with a look.

"I love you."

He said simply "even still after everything, what if i can never give you another baby?" tears stained her cheeks now as she turns her face to his "will you still love me then?" she wasn't asking more pleading with him.

"Linds...Lindsay i'll love you forever...forever and a day no matter what because your my Montana."


End file.
